mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hooves/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Time Turner is in the background. Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Time Turner is on the right. Call of the Cutie Time Turner id.png|Time Turner walking before Apple Bloom stops him. Time Turner nervous S1E12.png|Please leave me be Horsegoon... Time Turner with apple in mouth S1E12.png|Hmm! Best apple I've eaten since next Tuesday. At least she didn't offer me pears... I hate pears! Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Time Turner, and Fluttershy singing the Winter Wrap Up (song). Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|The plant team clears snow from the fields. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Sonic Rainboom Time Turner pegasus variant S1E16.png|Time Turner as a Pegasus! Green Isn't Your Color Photo Finish S01E20.png|Time Turner in place of "Papermoon" with the latter's color scheme S1E20 Catwalk.png S1E20 Fluttershy standing.png|Three Time Turners watching Fluttershy's standing. Over a Barrel Time Turner with hat S1E21.png Time Turner running S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Time Turner with hat. Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing Trees For Buffalo S1E21.PNG Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies S2E11.png|Time Turner, in the Hearth's Warming Eve play. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png S02E12 Time Turner looking at Apple Bloom.png|Time Turner Looking at Apple Bloom. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Look! It's larger on the inside! Time Turner The Timer.png|It's a tie. Ties are cool. Mayor 2 S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider s02e15.png|Two Time Turners, plus Derpy. What the heck? Time Turner and Sea Swirl s02e15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|He's on the bridge with Derpy. Derpy and Time Turner closeup S2E17.png|Do Time Turner and Derpy really like each other? Time Turner is so splashy S02E17.png|Time Turner is so splashy. Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|I see two Time Turners. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Three Time Turners??? Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy and two Time Turners. Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Time Turner's head. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|Time Turner's mane. It's About Time Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Whooves. Everypony else S02E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png|Time Turner, Golden Harvest, and "Tornado Bolt" are trapped. Time Turner running from changelings S02E26.png|Run, Time Turner! Run for your life! Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with "Cloud Kicker". 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Time Turner as a pear S3E4.png|At the parade dressed as a pear. S3E04 Royal Riff is a carrot.png Time Turner jumping across the windscreen S3E4.png Merchandise Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.JPG Time Turner Vinyl Figurine.jpg Time Turner Vinyl Figure-Translucent.jpg Category:Character gallery pages